Haunted
by Chaosinchains91
Summary: After 4x23 Kol strikes a deal with Bonnie to come back to life, only drawbackno killing innocents and he has to help the gang defeat Silas. Enter Cressi, an Asetian or living vampire that feeds off of blood and energy. The only one who can see Silas's true form. Instantly drawn to each other, being good was never this much fun! Kol/OC Klaroline Delena
1. Chapter 1

_**Haunted**_

_**1. A Second Chance:**_

He could not believe his bad luck. First the Bennet witch had tricked him into being trapped in this bloody boiler room the whole time he was able to be back from the other side, unraveling all of his plans for revenge against his murderers. Then the very woman that he had been so driven to exact revenge on had walked right into the room he was trapped in. It wouldn't have been easier to kill her if she had arrived gift wrapped and with something wooden and pointy. Just when he had her right where he wanted her, beneath him with his hands wrapped around her neck crying out in pain, the damned ghost witch had dropped the veil and he had been banished once again to the other side. Where he could only observe his family and friends muddle through their lives. He was not able to contact anyone on that side either. He floated through space alone and useless wishing he would either move on or cease to exist all together. Screaming his rage at being yanked back through the veil, he was shocked when no one other than Bonnie Bennet herself appeared in front of him. "What the hell do you want witch?" He spat at her, walking a slow deadly circle around her. "You already got your martyristic little way. We're all back to being ghosts. What else could you possibly want now?" Bonnie rolled her emerald eyes at the over dramatic vampire before her. "I'm here to offer you a second chance. I'm gone for now and someone needs to take over the protection of Mystic Falls against Silas. He is not gone, he is still among the citizens there. I'm giving you my magic, well enough to bring you back to life. You in?"

Kol blinked at her for a second before he chuckled. "Hell yes I'm in. But what's the catch? I know you witches always have one, you are a Bennet after all." Bonnie bit her lip and then looked up at Kol. "You cannot take any more innocent lives. You feed, heal, and erase their memory, find willing donors, or take up the animal blood or blood bag diet. You kill an innocent unless its for the cause, then the deal's off and you're right back here; to nothing." Kol rolled his eyes at the witch and then shrugged. "While your terms are a complete buzz kill, I can agree to them. Come on then, let's get me alive, well undead again!"

The spell took a short while in the ghostly plane and soon Kol was walking out of that cursed boiler room, hell bent on getting into the empty Mikaelson mansion when he heard a commotion coming from the football field.

Cressi Davies giggled as she followed the young man into the abandoned football stadium of the local high school. Graduation had been held just that afternoon and some items of trash and a few red graduation caps that were overlooked still littered the field in spots. Wincing slightly as her high heel hit an aluminum soda can, she bent down to remove her turquoise heels, tiptoeing over to her date. Harry Wixton winked at her before chugging the last of his beer and throwing the bottle to the ground. "I thought you said there was gonna be a party here! I'm bored!" She complained, twirling a strand of brunette hair around a pale finger. Harry chuckled as he drunkenly stumbled over to her. "Hey baby, we can party right here, I don't mind doing it in public." He leered at her as he slid one strap of her lime green and turquoise bandana print dress off her shoulder. "Baby!" She scolded him, swatting his hand away. He turned away from her for a minute, picking up the broken beer bottle. "What's the matter, I won't bite…that hard!" He grinned maliciously as he pushed her into the cool, hard metal of the supports under the bleachers, his hand on her throat and his face finally revealing who he was. The broken beer bottle getting dangerously close to cutting her throat.

Kol quickly hurried to a short distance from the couple, figuring that he would need to step in to save the girl's life. Yes, this was Mystic Falls but it was doubtful that every single girl had met a vampire before. He braced himself waiting for the girl's ear piercing scream as she gazed into the once handsome face of her date all sharp fangs and blood filled eyes grinding her back against the metal hard enough to make her cry out pitifully. The bottle starting to slice slowly into her skin. He waited for that scream, but it never came. Instead, just as he was about to interfere, the young woman grabbed the vampire by the throat and began to squeeze hard. Harder than even the hold he had had her in. The vampire grew weaker and weaker the longer she touched him, and when he was barely able to stand, she opened her mouth, revealing a pair of glistening fangs and silver colored eyes and bit down into his neck. Drinking a little, she snapped his neck when she was done, dropping him to the ground. Grabbing a wooden baseball bat that was lying under the bleachers, she slammed it against the bleachers, causing it to splinter and ring throughout the stadium. Plunging the makeshift stake into the unconscious vampire's heart, she watched him turn grey before she slipped her shoes back on and made her way out from under the bleachers, wiping her mouth delicately, licking any traces of blood from her lips. She was halfway out of the field, when Kol grabbed her hand and spun her around.

Cressi did scream this time, shocked that someone had seen her, and more so shocked that she had not been able to sense anyone but the vampire she had just fed off of and then killed..in front of this stranger. Licking her lips nervously, she looked up at the man with her big light brown eyes widened to the picture of innocence. "Oh my god you scared me!" She exclaimed, putting a hand over her racing heart. Kol chuckled darkly, still holding onto her arm. "I truly doubt that I scared you with what I just witnessed you do. You took out a five hundred year old vampire without even blinking. And to top that off, you are the strangest looking vampire I have ever met. To say I'm intrigued is an understatement. I'm Kol, by the way. And you are?" Cressi smiled sweetly at Kol before flipping him over her shoulder and leaving him winded on the ground. "Leaving." She yelled back to him. She had to get to Elena, Damon, Caroline, and Klaus fast. If this was the same Kol that had nearly caused the massacre earlier on that day, then there was no telling who else had stayed when Bonnie put the veil back up. One question slammed through her mind as she ran to her black and dark red mini coupe s: Where the hell was Bonnie during all of this?


	2. Chapter 2

_**2. Confrontations and Awkward Situations:**_

Kol blinked once as he picked himself up off of the ground. It had been a long time since someone could get him off his feet that easily. She was insanely strong, probably due to her choice of meals for the night. Rubbing his stiff neck that had been snapped the night before, he cracked it and then sniffed the air for her unique scent. Pomegranates and the faint scent of the Salvatores hung in the air leaving a trail that his enhanced senses were able to track. Following it, he grinned to himself. She owed him her name, and he owed her a tackle to the ground. Seeing where she pulled into, he grinned. Perfect, this was just where he needed to be anyway. After all, a deal was a deal.

Cressi didn't hesitate to walk into the Salvatore boarding house the minute that she screeched into the drive way. Opening the unlocked door, she didn't bother to knock since she was living there too for the time being. "We have a problem!" She yelled just before she walked into the scene before her. A naked Damon and a half naked Elena were making out heavily on the couch. "Oh god! Next time put a damn tie on the door!" She exclaimed, clapping a hand over her eyes giving Damon time to put his jeans back on and for Elena to slip Damon's shirt over her head. Elena fixed her hair to look less like they had been fooling around on every flat surface in the house. "What problem were you talking about besides your burned retinas?" Damon asked his friend in amusement. Cressi took her hands away from her eyes when she saw that they were semi decent again. "It's Kol he's-" "Standing right behind you. Yes." Kol whispered into her ear, causing Cressi to spin around, speechless. "Bonnie actually resurrected me and brother Gilbert, granted she's rather transparent at the moment, but her and I struck a deal. I'm a good guy now. Well forever if I want to stay alive, well as alive as I can be. Some introductions are in order, I believe. Kol Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert, Damon Salvatore, and my mystery woman." Kol bowed mockingly to her. "Cressida Davies." She muttered sighing and walking over to the stairwell. "I'll be back for the inevitable team meeting. I'm going to change and take a shower. Got dead pervy vampire all over me." The group nodded as she hurried up the stairs, taking off her earrings and necklace as she walked. Kol grinned as he watched her walk away yet again. "Don't even try it. She's eaten men like you for breakfast, trust me!" Damon warned him, going over to where Kol was standing. Elena was still wary of Kol and she stayed where she was, half behind the large armchair. Kol sighed at her. "As much as I would love to get revenge on you, it would break the deal Bennet and I have and it would be right back to ghostville for me. You may be amazing in your own right darling, but you are not worth that." He smiled softly at her and Elena finally went to stand by Damon. "Speaking of Cressida eating men like me for breakfast…what the bloody hell is she?" Kol whined. Elena and Damon looked at one another before answering. "Complicated." They said in unison leaving it at that.

Cressi sighed in bliss as she slid the dress down her body, unclasping her lime green lace bra and slipping out of her matching lace boy shorts and finally her turquoise heels. Dropping her clothes unceremoniously on the floor of her bedroom, she walked into her bathroom and stepped into her shower, shivering slightly at the cold water running down her body before it turned to warm water. The vampire blood hummed through her veins and the stolen energy crackled around her. Washing her hair and body quickly, she turned the water off before stepping out and wrapping a red towel around her body. Letting her hair dry naturally, she ran a comb through the wet strands, bending down to pick up her dirty clothes and depositing them in the laundry hamper. Going through her closet she selected another dress since the night was still quite warm. Slipping the hooded turquoise with black paisley designs over her head after she put on another matching lace bra and panty, she zipped up the front of the dress, leaving a little cleavage. Stepping into turquoise ballet flats, she left her room walking back down the stairs to join her friends…and Kol.

Everyone was in deep discussion when she walked back in the room. What disconcerted her the most was when Klaus, Caroline, and Kol had stopped speaking the moment they saw her. She stopped in her tracks as all eyes landed on her. "What? You guys are looking at me like I'm an endangered species or something." She replied, walking over to where the group was sitting. Of course they were coupled up: Damon was sitting with Elena's legs in his lap, and Caroline and Klaus, were sitting awfully close for 'just friends'. Caroline was still shaking from the news of the death of her other other best friend and Klaus was gently stroking her hair and whispering meaningless soothing words into her ear. Sitting down on an empty chair, she squeaked when she was suddenly sitting on Kol's lap. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him, trying to stand up. He shrugged grinning at her and making her heart race just a little bit more than usual. "You looked a little lonely there darling, I was remedying that situation." Cressi struggled for a few minutes before she gave up. "Fine I'll sit here but if I catch you in my bed at all I am so zapping you." She crossed her arms over her chest and pulled up her zipper a bit more, trying to ignore the warm sensations she was getting.

The meeting was short, no one really knew where to go from there. Silas could be anyone at any time and they were witchless at the moment. Stefan had gone to dispose of Silas's body and no one knew if he was ever coming back or not. Elena felt guilty but then she had followed her heart, and she knew that Stefan would want her to be happy. Snuggling into Damon's arms, she listened to Klaus and Kol go back and forth on ideas. " Katarina is human again, I could make more hybrids to fight with us." Klaus suggested, wincing slightly as Caroline smacked him in the back of the head. Kol rolled his eyes. "Yes, because that all worked out so well last time." Klaus glared at his younger brother, "Well what do you suggest then?"

"Simple. Let me get a hold of some of my contacts tomorrow and then we'll go from there." Everyone sighed and then shrugged, agreeing with Kol. A few drinks were had and then soon the others retired for the night, leaving Kol and Cressi together. "Well I guess it's time for me to turn in too. Are you going to the Mikaelson mansion or staying here?" Cressi asked him, uncrossing her legs and standing up from his lap. Kol sighed, shrugging. "I really don't want to go there right now, too many memories." He replied honestly. Cressi nodded in understanding. "Alright, but you'll have to share a room with me. Stefan's is locked and the other ones are just empty rooms. I'm dividing the bed, just stay on your side and we'll be fine." Sighing, she walked up the stairs, waiting for Kol to follow her. Grinning, he hurried after her.


End file.
